


Hail Hydra

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Capitan Hydra - Freeform, M/M, Roles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: Un poco de amor, un poco de odio, un poco de sorpresa, un poco de Stony.





	Hail Hydra

Tony estaba despertando por fin, pero por más que abría los ojos lo único que podía ver era oscuridad, una venda le impedía tener visibilidad de donde estaba, quería quitársela pero sus dormidas manos estaban esposadas, colgadas al techo, sus muñecas dolían por haber recargado todo su peso en ellas, él no era muy alto, apenas y de puntas tocaba el suelo, ahora que se daba cuenta estaba descalzo, lo supo porque el piso estaba frio, estaba agitado tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, habían tenido una misión normal de los vengadores, mercenarios y eso de siempre, no recordaba que había salido mal, no recordaba nada en realidad, escuchó un ruido metálico, una puerta abriéndose y unos pasos acercándose, Stark alzó la cabeza a pesar de no ver nada, sentía de frente una brisa fría chocar contra su cara y su torso desnudo, porque aunque no lo viera, sabía que estaba sin camisa.

—¿Hola?—susurró Tony cuando escuchó los pasos detenerse no muy lejos a un costado de él, no le gustaba sentirse observado, vulnerable.—¿Quisieras decirme que estoy haciendo aquí?, podemos negociar un poco sabes, lo que sea que quieras puedo dártelo—comenzó a decir Anthony aunque estaba nervioso sabía que podía ganar tiempo tratando de encontrar lo que quería esa persona y cambiarlo por su vida, pero no escucho respuesta, nuevamente unos pasos más se escucharon, la persona paseó por la habitación y se acercó a su espalda, Tony de repente sintió un objeto recorrerle la espalda, por toda su columna de abajo hacia arriba y justo al llegar a su nuca el objeto lo abandono, solo para azotarlo en el omoplato, Tony gritó de sorpresa y por el ardor, sus pies querían correr pero no lograba moverse mucho del lugar.

Sin poder hacer más sintió el segundo azote más abajo del primero, su espalda se arqueo al contacto no tan doloroso esta vez, apretó los dientes para evitar gritar, pero es que algo en el comenzaba a encenderse junto con su piel que de seguro estaba roja, no solo su espalda, sentía su cara caliente y comenzaba a sentir caliente el cuerpo también, sintió el tercer y cuarto azote uno seguido del otro en diferentes partes de su espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa otra vez, no pudo evitar gemir, no escucho cuando la persona se acercó pero jadeo cuando sintió a alguien rodearlo por la espalda, unas manos enguantadas tocaban su torso, torturando sus erectos pezones, una boca le acariciaba el cuello, la persona beso las localidades en su espalda que habían sido afectadas, depositando húmedos besos, Tony se retorció a aquel tacto, buscando más cuando la persona se alejó, pronto por delante alguien alzaba su cabeza, Tony sintió unos labios chocar contra los suyos y no dudo en regresar el beso, buscando y saqueando en aquella dulce boca con toda su fuerza, gruñó cuando la otra persona lo obligó a dejarlo alejándose de su boca pasando a su cuello, acercándose a su oído.

—Siempre quise verte de esta manera—Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Tony, aquella voz era demasiado desconocida y al mismo tiempo bastante familiar.

—Steve—murmuró Tony el nombre, no era una pregunta, estaba más que seguro de que esa persona era su compañero, no solo por su voz, si no por su tacto, por sus besos, hasta por los pasos que escuchaba, sintió una mano pasarle por detrás de la cabeza y por fin fue liberado de la venda, una luz amarilla fue lo primero que vio, con trabajo comenzó a abrir bien los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz para encontrarse a un hombre que había visto durante ya muchos años, con el que había luchado hombro con hombro para proteger al mundo, estaba parado enfrente de él con un traje parecido al usual pero en lugar de azul y rojo era negro con un poco de rojo y en lugar de tener su simbólica estrella, tenía el emblema de HYDRA.—¿Q-que está pasando?—preguntó Tony aturdido por lo que veía.

—Este es mi verdadero yo, Tony.—le dijo Rogers con una sonrisa ladina, Tony cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando despertar, debía de ser una pesadilla, pero no tardó en volver a abrir en grande los ojos por un dolor frio que sintió cuando Steve comenzó a usar una navaja y hacer una línea en su abdomen bajo, sintió la sangre salir, vio a Steve hincarse y chupar donde salía la sangre, Tony se quejó del dolor quedamente, vio a Steve lamer su herida como si de agua se tratase, Tony no quiso mirar, tratando de zafar sus manos sin ningún éxito, Steve se puso de pie y lo tomó del mentón para obligar a mirarlo.—Tony no niegues esto que estoy dándonos.

—Estas demente—dijo Tony con un tono más asustado del que quería, Steve no tomó ese comentario tan bien ya que lo tomó de los cabellos castaños jalándolos hacia atrás, Tony gritó por el dolor, Steve sonrió y le acercó la navaja a la mejilla derecha.

—¿Y tú quién eres para decir eso, señor perfecto?—preguntó Steve con un tono severo, hacia presión en la punta de la navaja, Tony sintió otra herida nueva, ahora en su mejilla, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, Anthony seria asesinado por su propio amigo y compañero Steven Grant Rogers a.k.a el Capitán América.

—Basta Steve, por favor basta—decía Tony entre sollozos cuando al dolor de la mejilla se le sumo uno en la oreja, Steve chupaba su oído mientras goteaba su sangre, Tony sintió como besaba y mordía su cuello, luego su hombro mientras sus manos lo rodeaban, Tony sintió el frio de la navaja pegado a su espalda, dio un respingo por el miedo, pero Steve no estaba haciendo más que saborearlo, saboreando su pecho, mordiendo sus pezones, bajando a su abdomen, se sintió despojado de sus pantalones de una forma muy forzada, vio a Rogers acariciar sus piernas desnudas para después pararse y caminar, Tony vio que iba hacia un costado donde al parecer se encontraba la mesa donde había dejado la fusta con la cual al principio lo había azotado.

—Cuando esto vaya a terminar, vas a rogarme por más, Tony—aseguró el rubio mientras volvía, Tony sintió como lo rodeaba con sus manos, pero lo que hizo contacto con su piel no eran las manos sino una suave tela.—Hace unos días llegaste muy noche a la torre—decía Steve mientras paseaba aquel objeto por el costado y cintura de Tony, subiéndolo hasta el cuello de este, Stark pudo entonces asomarse a ver que objeto era una corbata.—Llegaste borracho y apestabas a mujeres—Tony sintió como Steve rodeaba su cuello con la corbata y ejercicio presión, demasiada realmente.—Dime Tony, ¿solo te gustan las mujeres?—preguntó el capitán apretando más y más, Tony comenzó a sentir que se asfixiaba, solo asintió ya que no podía hablar—¿Seguro?—Tony movió sus manos tratando con desesperación de aflojar aquella presión en su garganta, sentía que no podía más y de repente la corbata se alejó, Tony respiró profundamente, mientras volvía a tener aire en los pulmones.

De pronto escucóo un clic y por fin sus talones tocaron el suelo, abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando vio que Steve le había quitado las esposas, y si pudiera saldría corriendo, pero maldita sea sus pies estaban clavados al suelo en aquel momento, no sabía si era por estupidez o cansancio, Steve tomó sus cansados brazos y los puso cruzados por su espalda, amarrándolos con aquella corbata, aunque se sentía apretado Tony pudo notar que no le lastimaba tanto la tela como el metal había lastimado ya sus pobres muñecas, suspiró cuando sintió el aliento de Rogers cerca de su cuello, luego una lengua delineaba su clavícula y su hombro, subiendo a su oído no lastimado, Tony inconscientemente se meció hacia atrás buscando más contacto.

—Al parecer no tan seguro—susurró el capitán a su oído cuando pasaba una mano por encima de un notorio bulto en el bóxer del castaño, Tony maldijo por dentro cuando se sintió tocado y quería seguir siendo tocado.—Dímelo, dime que quieres que te toque, Tony—pidió Rogers pegado a su cuello, el aliento contra la piel solo hizo estremecer más a Stark sin reprimir un gemido lo cual fue una luz verde para el capitán quien despojó al otro del bóxer para tomar en su mano el duro miembro y comenzar un _buen_ trabajo manual, Tony, quien recargaba ya su espalda al fuerte y amplio pecho del rubio, gemía entrecortadamente mientras disfrutaba de aquellas caricias, sintió una pequeña punzada cuando un pequeño gancho de metal le fue puesto en su pezón izquierdo, no tardó mucho en sentir lo mismo en el izquierdo, pero a Tony poco le importaba aquello, seguía atento a la mano de Steve en su zona quien aumentaba la velocidad, Tony comenzó a mover la cadera cuando se sintió cerca, malditamente cerca pero un jalón en el gancho en su pezón lo distrajo perdiendo el momento, gruñó y sintió la risa de Steve en su cuello.—Dime que es lo que quieres, Tony, dime cuanto deseas correrte en mi mano—Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Tony, nunca creyó, ni él ni nadie sobre la faz de la tierra, que el Capitán América podría hablar sucio y maldita sea, a Iron Man le encantaba.

—S-Steve—habló Stark entre jadeos, Rogers alzó la cabeza para escucharlo—Steve oh Steve—es lo único que salía de su boca cada vez que la abría, el mencionado aumentó la presión sobre falo y Tony lo sintió de nuevo—Sí, uhum Steve, déjame correrme, oh dios Steve, sí…—cantó el castaño mientras el rubio seguía su ritmo dejando que Stark moviera sus caderas a su antojo, el castaño entonces no tardó en arquear la espalda a causa del orgasmo, disfrutando como por máximo dos segundos su clímax porque al momento el Capitán se separó de él, Tony escuchó su cremallera, y medio segundo después estaba siendo penetrado, Tony chilló por el intenso dolor que por primera vez en su vida había conocido, maldita sea dolía peor que la navaja, y ni hablar de que aquello también lastimaba su orgullo, después de muchos centímetros sintió que el Capitán se quedaba quieto, pero para entonces Tony volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos.

—Oh no llores cariño, ya se pasara—comentó en un tono frio el Capitán mientras tomaba de la cadera a Tony y le daba la primera embestida, Stark se quejó de dolor pero mordió sus labios, no se permitiría demostrarle al Capitán todo su dolor, no lo haría, sintió las estocadas aumentar poco a poco su velocidad, comenzaba a doler de verdad, cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no pudo evitar volver a abrirlos cuando el capitán salió de él, le dio la vuelta poniéndolo cara a cara para cargarlo por los glúteos y penetrarlo de nuevo, gimió esta vez, porque el capitán había rozado su próstata y por la cercanía que ahora tenían, la intimidad de estar uno frente a otro, alzó lentamente la vista, aquellos ojos azules eran los mismos que veía todos los días en la torre Avengers, eran los mismos de los que se había enamorado desde quien sabe hace cuanto, pero la persona de aquellos ojos no.

Vio a Steve acercarse a él y Tony terminó por aventarse a sus labios y besarle, Steve usó una mano para sujetarlo mientras Tony ponía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la otra mano la pasó a la nuca del castaño para profundizar el beso, cuando el Capitán reanudo sus movimientos pélvicos Tony gemía sin descaro, sintiendo su miembro poniéndose duro de nuevo, sus manos aun atadas en su espalda, el rubio mordió el labio de Stark mientras este jadeaba, el Capitán sudaba mientras admiraba aquella cara sonrojada mientras obtenía placer de él, bajó sus besos al cuello del hombre de hierro haciendo que este mirara al cielo, Rogers mordió y dejo marcas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Tony para aumentar la fuerza de sus embestidas,  un par de minutos después Stark sentía como el capitán perdía el ritmo de sus movimientos, jadeaba y comenzaba a gemir.

—Tony-ah-Tony—decía entre gemidos mientras aferraba sus brazos al castaño e hincaba sus dientes en el hombro del mencionado, Stark pudo sentir la venida caliente del rubio dentro de él y para su desgracia aquello le pudo de sobre manera haciéndolo terminar por segunda vez, manchando los estómagos de ambos mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más normales, Steve observó detenidamente los ojos de Tony buscando algo en su mirada, Tony entonces sonrió.—¿Podemos acabar?—preguntó un poco impaciente el capitán, Tony solo asintió y Steve con cuidado lo bajo para que Tony pusiera los pies sobre el suelo, como un rayo le quitó a Tony los ganchos y le desató las manos de su espalda, a continuación se hincó frente a él para besar aquella herida que le había hecho cerca de la cadera.—Te hice mucho daño Tony, oh mira lo que hice—Tony sonreía de ver a su Capitán tan diferente a lo que hace unos minutos era.—Nunca en la vida vuelvo a aceptar que quieras jugar al sexo duro, ¡maldita sea!—exclamaba Steve mirando también las marcas y moretones

—Relájate Steve, estoy bien— comentó Tony sin dejar de sonreír, el capitán se puso a su altura -bueno se puso de pie, con quince centímetros más que el moreno, no puede ser su misma altura- y le tomó el rostro con cuidado para llenarlo de besos por toda la cara. —Fue caliente Steven, me gustó y punto, yo te pedí esto así que no tienes por qué disculparte ni sentirte mal.

 —Pero me siento mal porque lo disfrute también Anthony—le confesó el capitán mirándolo a los ojos, aquello hizo reír a Tony.

  —Lo note bastante, dejaste a CapSicle allá afuera y te convertiste en la Antorcha Humana—le dijo sonriéndole coquetamente y alzando las cejas, el capitán sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.—Pero no te preocupes no te pediré hacerlo de nuevo así, aunque...—miró de arriba abajo al capitán—me gusta mucho el disfraz—dijo mordiéndose el labio, el rubio solo negó sonriéndole en lo que el moreno se ponía de puntas y se acercaba al oído del capitán para decir—Hail Hydra—en un muy mal acento alemán.

 


End file.
